Chapter 580
Chapter 580 is called "End of the War". Summary The marines loudly exclaim the presence of the Red-Haired Pirates, as they wonder how Shanks was able to arrive at Marineford so quickly, having fought with Kaidou the day before. Shanks then calls out to Buggy to give Luffy his straw hat, and convincing him that he will give a treasure map to his former nakama in return. Buggy quickly complies and heads toward Trafalgar Law's submarine to give Law his straw hat. Lucky Roo then asks Shanks if he is sure he doesn't want to see Luffy again, since it's been ten years since they last met, while flashbacks of Shanks giving Luffy his straw hat are seen. Shanks answers he'd love to see Luffy again, but if he sees him now, that would break their promise. Akainu curses Shanks' name as Aokiji attempts to freeze the submarine over with Ice Age and Kizaru decides to attack using Yasakani no Magatama. The submarine attempts to dive to escape the ice and light attacks. Kizaru then disuades the other Admirals to continue their attacks against the Heart Pirates, Luffy, and Jinbei for the time being. Meanwhile, Boa Hancock forces orders for a Marine ship to chase the submarine, covering that "Straw Hat must be destroyed at all costs." Buggy yells at Shanks for lying about the treasure map, who replies that it was a spur of the moment. Buggy's followers comically admire his attitude towards Shanks, and swear loyalty to him once more. Buggy then thinks that if he stays with the Red-Haired Pirates, he'll be able to get off the island safely. Shanks orders Marco to withdraw in order to stop encouraging the battle. While this happens, Mihawk walks away, telling the marines that he did not agree to fight against the Red-Haired Pirates, but only against Whitebeard. Shanks then threatens the marines that if there are any others who wish to fight, then he and his crew will take care of them. Upon asking Blackbeard, the ex-Shichibukai quickly decides to postpone their battle, satisfied with getting what he wanted already, and shortly leaves. Shanks tells the remaining Whitebeard Pirates and marines to save face for him. The Whitebeard Pirates mourn over the loss of Ace and Whitebeard. The Marines, the Pacifistas and the Shichibukai stop in their tracks. Shanks then tells the marines that the Whitebeard pirates and their allies will do the mourning, as he doesn't want their deaths to be exploited to the world due to the broadcast. Sengoku quietly decides to accept Shanks' determination, taking responsibility for the Marines' actions, which is followed by Shanks' apology. Sengoku orders his subordinates to take care of the wounded and proclams the end of the "War on the Summit of Marineford", the greatest war since the Great Age of Pirates. Characters Chapter Notes *The Whitebeard war ends. *More members of Red-hair Pirates are shown but still unnamed. *The Heart Pirates evade the attack from Kizaru and Aokiji and finally escapes from Marineford carrying Luffy and Jinbei. They are followed by Boa Hancock in a marine ship. *The signature Strawhat is returned to Luffy by Shanks via Buggy. Site Navigation